


ART - Find You in Time

by Tarlan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 3, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character in Distress art created for Trope Bingo Round 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Find You in Time

This is one of my favorite shows and this image of Spencer looking so worried cried out to be used for the prompt Character in Distress.

**Click on image for larger size**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/552830/552830_original.jpg)

.


End file.
